criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Over the Edge
}} Over the Edge is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eighteenth case of Supernatural Investigations (Season 7) and the three-hundred fortieth case overall. It takes place in the Midwest. Plot The team went to Clarksville, Iowa following the leads from FBI Agent George Mathison that a kid named Marley Evans was kidnapped there. However, Hope then informed them of a ritual killing in the Clarksville forest, prompting Luke and the player to go to the bridge. There, they found the body of Sharon Decker, pushed over the bridge with an infinity symbol carved into her arm. Mid-investigation, someone sent a message to Sharon's phone, leading to Hope discovering that her phone was at the roller rink, prompting the team to investigate there. Soon after, Valentine's shop owner Ace Boome revealed his true identity as Cupid, the god of love. Later, Luke took a drink of witch coven leader Morgana Blackhawk's love potion, skeptical of its powers, only to fall in love with vampire Fabien de la Mort upon drinking it. With Luke attached to Fabien, Gwen was forced to help the player again despite her bad condition brought about by her nightmares. The team then found the victim's boyfriend, Andrew Lodge, guilty of the murder. Andrew admitted that Sharon wanted the two of them to kill themselves in a Valentine's Day suicide pact so they could be together for all eternity. After carving the symbol into her arm, Sharon gave him the knife but he refused to follow her. In the ensuing struggle, Andrew shoved her off the bridge. The team handed him over to the local authorities, speculating a lenient sentence given the circumstances. Shortly after the arrest, Gwen fainted. Demon Arthur Darkwood suddenly appeared, offering his assistance, having been contacted by Hope against Chief Arrow's orders. After Gwen regained consciousness, Arthur explained that her visions were real: there was a civil war among the demons ending in the queen's defeat in which he participated on the side of the rebels. He said that Gwen in particular was having visions because she had made eye contact with a demon, giving them access to her mind. He then warned the team to be careful with the witches, as they were rumored to be kidnapping children. Chief Arrow then sent Hope and the player to the roller rink to investigate the Marley's disappearance. There, they found a missing poster of Marley, which (per Felix) proved that Marley was under the influence of a witch's spell shortly before her disappearance. They then talked to Morgana, who said she would look into the matter. Meanwhile, Felix and the player brought Luke back with help from Cupid's antidote and arrow. After all the events, Luke and the player went back to the bridge to look into Agnes Leek's enigma. There, they found poppies ("crimson blooms") that grew only in a Kansas farm. With the compass lighting up signifying they were on the right track, the team headed to the farm, which was right next to an amusement park named Aquamarine City, to find the mind-protecting spell. Summary Victim *'Sharon Decker' (pushed from a bridge) Murder Weapon *'Pushed to Death' Killer *'Andrew Lodge' Suspects Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats chocolates. *The killer has heartburn. *The killer knows poetry. *The killer has an earring. *The killer wears suspenders. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Charming Bridge. (Clues: Victim's Locket, Stained Handkerchief, Victim's Body; Murder Weapon registered: Pushed to Death) *Examine Victim's Locket. (New Suspect: Andrew Lodge) *Inform Andrew Lodge that his girlfriend has been murdered. (Prerequisite: Andrew Lodge identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Valentine's Shop) *Investigate Valentine's Shop. (Prerequisite: Andrew interrogated; Clues: Victim's Bag, Cardboard Cutout) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Love Potion; New Suspect: Morgana Blackhawk) *Ask Morgana Blackhawk about her love potion. (Prerequisite: Love Potion found) *Examine Cardboard Cutout. (Result: Sales Pitch; New Suspect: Ace Boome) *Question Ace Boome about the victim. (Prerequisite: Sales Pitch unraveled) *Examine Stained Handkerchief. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has heartburn) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chocolates) Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble (3/5) Trivia *The case title is a reference to the phrase "pushed over the edge", which is used to refer to a person who is very angry. *This case takes place on the date of February 14th, as confirmed by Luke when he says that it is Valentine's Day. *This case is thus far the only case in Supernatural Investigations in which the murder weapon is an action. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Supernatural Investigations Category:Midwest